Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150220021935
There once were two men named Miles Hollingsworth III and Damon Salvatore Despite the obvious dissimilarities beginning with Miles being a human versus Damon, a vampire, these men had a great deal in common They were both black sheeps of their family spurned by their fathers Never acknowledged as anything but worthless good-for-nothings whilst their siblings were placed on pedestals Forced into lives they never asked for: Miles, into the dysfunctional world of politics, and Damon, forced to carry on after death as a predatory creature that'd later become a monster for many centuries so his brother wouldn't have to spend an eternity alone As the result of the ridicule and lack of love in their loves, these men grew into troubled individuals. Miles, a hedonistic delinquent with a penchant for provoking his father and Damon - as a vampire - a inhumane, mass-murdering psychopath For the majority of their lives, these men were alone with nobody to care for them, and try as they might to convince themselves they were happier that way - better off that way - all they ever desperately wanted was to be accepted and loved unconditionally for exactly who they were, but they had long since resigned themselves to a fate of loneliness in their beliefs that they were incapable of being loved.... Until these women came into their lives. The attraction was instantaneous. The men were instantly enamoured, but these women were not going to fall for their charms so easily. While they were initially drawn to the men, any interest they had in them evaporated into animosity when they were exposed to and put off by their true natures But bit by bit, these women started to bring down their walls and the more thread-bare these men became to them, the more the women came to accept these men for who they were They were the only ones who could see the good in them And still care for them in spite of the bad Friendships formed from the understanding these women were able to develop of these complicated men. They became their confidants and most trusted companions and vice versa. On the flip side, these men saw a light in these women that they wouldn't even dare to imagine they could deserve in their lives. They fell hopelessly in love with them and and so, in order to become men deserving of them, they slowly began to change their ways Through these womens' encouragement and guidance, their lives began to take a turn in the right direction. Although every so often they'd spiral out of control again and relapse, their respective female companions never gave up on them When they finally were united with their female counterparts, many obstacles stood in their way, but the biggest detriment to their relationships were they themselves. As much as these men loved these women, they hated themselves with equal measure and as their insecurities were continually put to the test, and their mental health continually dissipating, their relationships could not hold up And so they ended up sabotaging the one good thing in their lives leading to them both hitting their all-time lows. They rebounded with other people to forget the loves of their lives, but it only reminded them of what they lost And in spite of their one true loves having the cajones to draw the line when they'd had enough, they were always only a stone throw away ready to catch their male counterparts when they fell; and were the only ones that could pull them back from the brink of destruction Because they were their strength And there was nothing in the world these men wouldn't do for them to make them happy So even when they did not realize it, these men were loved exactly the way they always yearned to be And the experience has forever changed them both for the better No matter that they may spiral and backtrack in their progress No matter when they are apart from their respective soulmates They are forever changed men at their cores because of these women